


I Don't Know What To Say

by masterquil



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterquil/pseuds/masterquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries desperately to find the words in the wake of Charlie's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know What To Say

Will walked next to Mackenzie on their way to the burial sight for Charlie. He still couldn’t register what was going one. Dressing himself this morning was ten times worse than when he tried putting on a tie the night Bin Laden was killed, and he was high on the air. This trumped an all new level of high; he felt nothing, absolutely nothing. He was in his own little world, and it wasn’t until Mac grabbed his hand tightly, that he snapped out of it. She looked at him and smiled, but he could tell in her eyes that she was shedding a river of tears, and he felt bad knowing she was being strong for him. This was the first time that he ever felt truly lost, like he didn’t know what to do, what was coming. It was like he was following a road map that Charlie had written for him, but never finished it. With Charlie’s death, they all felt defeated, nobody felt like a torch could be picked up, Charlie was the torch, and the torch went out, the beacon of light the guided them through the fogginess that was Genoa, the Lansings, and especially Lucas Pruit was gone, and now they all found themselves In the dark, ready to be tackled by whatever came at them, defenseless. Will squeezed Mac’s hand and pulled her off to the side.

 

“Please help me. I need to fully understand what’s going on here,” Will said desperately.

 

“Will, Charlie is dead. We are attending his funeral,” said Mac making sure she said it as slowly as she could.

 

“No. No. That can’t be right,” Will said, as he bit his bottom lip and glared into the distance. “Charlie’s at work. We’re going to see him tomorrow. Whose funeral is this?” Will was in utter denial. He couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t.

 

“Will, you’re scaring me now,” said Mac in an alarmed voice. “Honey, I am as devastated as you are, but we are at Charlie’s funeral.”

 

Will looked around for few moments; he ruffled his hair and placed his hands on his hips. “Yeah,” he whispered.

 

Mac took his hand in hers again. “Come on. It’s ok. I’m right here.”

 

 

Will nodded and followed her towards the grave sight with the rest of the rather large crowd that turned up. They let the priest go on, Will couldn’t hear what he was saying, the size of it all was crashing down on him and he desperately wished it would ease up. Out of habit, he looked over at his left to ask Charlie what to do, but he remembered where he was. Charlie would not longer be standing there smiling at him, and making him feel better.

 

“You promised to say a few words,” Mac whispered in his ear.

 

He looked around and found everyone quiet; the priest must have asked if anyone wanted say anything. Will still didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t stop Mac from lightly pushing him toward the front. The priest smiled at him, then moved off to the side; Will turned to look at the rather large crowd now staring back him. Will nervously put his hands on his hips and fidgeted a little. He didn’t know what to say. He looked over at Mac, who gave him a reassuring nod, and patted her chest signaling him to speak from the heart.

 

“Um…… I came here knowing I had to say something, but not really knowing what to say. I still don’t know what to say. Charlie……. My best friend….. is gone. Honestly, on the way here, I was trying to really convince myself that this was all some horrible dream, and that I would see Charlie tomorrow in his office ready to bust my chops or give me hell- oh sorry, father,” he said covering his mouth, as he looked at the priest who smiled awkwardly. It was moment Charlie would have found hysterical, and Will smiled more than he ought, he looked to his left again ready see Charlie almost out of breath from laughing so hard, but it was just and empty space. “Even now, I keep looking over my left shoulder because I’m so use to him standing by me, flashing me that dopey grin and somehow making me feel better about whatever was mucking up life at the time……. I’ll miss that. To the people of ACN and especially News Night, Charlie wasn’t just a boss…….. he was a hero. He was our knight in shining armor. He taught us right from wrong, and he passed on his knowledge as best he could, because he believed that a new ship could be built….. The S.S. Journalistic Integrity….. You know, Charlie has said a lot of things to me, but what I’ll never forgot was when he said on the off chance you’re not going to live forever why not take a shot at being happy now. I think those words ring true in this situation, because that was all he wanted for me…. happiness. Yes, Charlie was certainly more than just my boss, he was the father I never really had, and everything I aspired to be and more. I thank him for some of the best years of my life. Charlie was our King and protector…… and he died doing just that. For that we will be eternally grateful.”

 

Will stopped and moved closer to place his hand on the casket.

 

“You were a man, Charlie. You were a great, big man…. Farewell, my friend.”

 

 

Will stepped down, and joined Mackenzie back in the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her wiping away tears with one hand, and felt her grab his hand with the other. He whipped out the handkerchief in his front pocket, and handed it to her. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, and turned their attention back to the funeral, as Charlie’s casket was being lowered into the grave, and with all that awaited him, Mac, and the rest of the ACN crew, he couldn’t help but think that Charlie was the lucky one.


End file.
